The Awkwardness of Teenage Feelings
by EmmaGrayson123
Summary: It isn't easy being an empath.. especially when you live in a house of teenage boys.
1. Chapter 1

**The Awkwardness of Teenage feelings**

**AN/ Hi guys! I am excited because this is my first story! Lets hope you like it :) Just so you know this is set after Trouble in Tokyo so Robin and Starfire are a proper couple.**

**Chapter 1**

Being an empath in a house full of teenagers was not fun. Some days there were just too many feelings and Raven had to lock herself in her room to cope. Not only was it overwhelming but it was also very embarrassing, part of the reason why Raven wore a hood was to hide her blush. I mean what should she expect from a group of teenage boys? But they could at least have the decency not to be so graphic in their daydreams.

Each day had at least one disturbing thought or emotion but one day stood out more than the rest. Raven was used to the occasional disturbing thought about Starfire from Robin and even Cyborg dreaming about his car but this day something unexpected happened. Raven was curled up in an armchair pretending to read a book while watching Cyborg and Beast Boy play on the Xbox. From the vibes she was getting from Robin and Starfire, Raven deduced they were probably in Robin's room "talking". As Raven sat on the couch thinking of possible ways to make fun of Beast Boy she sensed the atmosphere of the room change slightly. Having beaten his high score Beast Boy turned to face Raven and flashed her a proud smile.

"Hey Rae, did you see that?" Beast Boy said puffing up his chest slightly.

"Yes Beast Boy because I have nothing better to do than watch you shoot goblins." Raven droned sarcastically.

"Hey Rae, why are you reading your book upside down?"

"What?" Raven looked down at her book to find she had been holding it upside down. Great. Now it was obvious she hadn't been reading.

"Don't worry RaeRae we always knew that you loved to watch us play!" Beast Boy grinned.

"Don't call me RaeRae." Raven said through gritted teeth.

"_Man, Raven looks hot when she is angry!" _Beast boy thought. Ravens eyes widened. Woah! That was a new thought. Beast Boy had occasionally thought about girls on TV and had his fair share of graphic fantasies but never and I mean NEVER had he had those thoughts about Raven. So many thoughts and emotions whirled through Raven's head. Had he really thought that? Did she like him back?

The room started to spin and a lamp broke in the distance. Raven fled the common room. She was desperately needed to meditate.

**AN/ Sorry it is so short! Please review I need feedback. Also I will give you a metaphorical cookie :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ ****To start with I want to very briefly reply to some reviews and then it is on with the story!**

**TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSaber- I have made it so that Raven has concentrated her abilities enough to hear some emotionally linked lines of thought :p Also thanks for reviewing it helps a bunch!**

**Juniper Night- Thanks for the review! If you are reading this please review again **

**Clicko the panda- I hope I have posted this soon enough for your liking**

**Erine- Thanks for the review keep it up!**

**Crazynerd- Cyborg loves his car what can I say?**

**BTW- I don't own Teen Titans or Twinings. Forgot disclaimer last time woops.**

**Chapter 2**

Having spent at least an hour meditating in her room Raven left the dark recesses of her mind and entered the common room to join her friends. Starfire and Robin were grinning madly at each other and Robin had his arm around Starfire. Ever since Tokyo the two of them had become even closer if that was possible and it was nice to see Robin freer with his emotions. Raven was glad too; restrained feelings were the hardest for her to handle and Raven couldn't stand the way Starfire felt every time Robin refused to kiss her. At first Robin's rejection of Starfire's affection surprised her. Raven had heard the way he thought about Starfire and Raven knew he liked her more than a friend no matter how hard he tried to deny it. Then again she understood Robin's logic and how he was just afraid of changing his relationship with Starfire. Plus Robin wasn't the best when it came to feelings. Not that his mentor was any help with that.

Raven caught eyes with Beast Boy for a brief moment before they both looked away. This was going to be harder than she thought. Raven decided it would be best to get a cup of herbal tea before attempting to explain her sudden departure earlier. Raven padded to the kitchen and turned on the kettle. It was at this point that Raven realised that Beast Boy probably didn't know why Raven had stormed out and that he was probably just hurt by her abandonment. Raven breathed a sigh of relief. That would definitely decrease the level of awkwardness Maybe no one was aware she was able to distinguish some lines of thought. That might be the reason why they forgot to filter their thoughts for her benefit.

Raven was interrupted from her thoughts when the kettle beeped. Raven allowed a small smile to creep across her lips as she dropped a bag of her favourite Twining's herbal tea into her mug. Once her tea was ready and she had taken a heartwarming sip of it she felt prepared enough to re-enter the common room.

Raven walked in to see her friends watching a movie. Starfire was curled up against Robin's side and Robin kept switching from looking at Starfire, to looking at the screen, to glaring at Cyborg every time he waggled his eyebrows at him suggestively. Beast Boy was setting in the corner looking very neglected and confused. Raven could tell he was still concerned about Raven storming out earlier. It didn't make much sense to her. Beast Boy hadn't really shown this much thought towards Raven until now. Or maybe Raven was only now beginning to notice.

"Hey Rae," Cyborg called, "You ready to join the party?"

Raven rolled her eyes and she curled up in her chair with her pale hands wrapped firmly around her mug. Raven did not pay much attention to the movie. By the looks of it, it was an action movie. Raven was worried, her meditation had not held the answer to any of her questions and she was beginning to wonder if her super powers would help her at all in this case.

Once the movie was finished and everyone had agreed it was time to go to bed Raven stood up, waved goodbye and teleported into the hallway out side her room. Raven was about to enter her room she spotted a green shadow out of the corner of her eye.

"Rae?' Beast Boy asked from behind her. Raven turned on her heals and looked at Beast Boy. His ears were drooping and his was doing his best puppy dog eyes. "I am sorry for calling you RaeRae. I never knew it would upset you that much." Raven was touched by his apology and was just about to tell hi that she wasn't mad at him when he leaned in and hugged her. Raven's body tensed at the unexpected contact. The hug was brief but by the end of it Raven had started to relax.

"Really Beast Boy it is fine," Raven said, breaking the silence, "Sometimes I quite enjoy being called RaeRae." Ravens cheeks started to blush and with that she teleported into her room.

**AN/ I cannot tell you enough how much I LOVE reviews! I got 160 hits so far on chapter 1 but only 5 reviews. I do not mind criticism! Your opinions are not only welcomed here, they are valued! (Your metaphorical cookie can be in whatever flavor you like). **


End file.
